


Infiltration v.s. Infatuation

by Cervalces_Scotti, Panintoto



Series: Slow Burnin' Kindle [9]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Accidental Relationship, Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), F/F, Humor, Hunters & Hunting, Infiltration, Rating May Change, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cervalces_Scotti/pseuds/Cervalces_Scotti, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panintoto/pseuds/Panintoto
Summary: Fresh out of training, Ruby Rose was sent on her first mission. It was supposed to be simple. Scout the Schnee Manor with Blake for weaknesses in their security, and get on the good side of the Schnees. She would totally succeeded without help--"--no you won't.""Shut up Blake, I'm narrating!"--but unfortunately this mission turned into far more than anyone could have prepared for.(Anyone can take this idea and run with it, same for all the works in this series. Just remember to let me know so I can see what you make of them =P )
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Slow Burnin' Kindle [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1389709
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Infiltration v.s. Infatuation

Ruby wishes she could say the first impression Weiss had with her was full of her being totally suave and badass--

"Did no one tell you about the strength of these drinks?"

\--but it wasn't. Just kill her now universe. Ruby couldn't even answer, as she was too busy puking her guts out on a poor tree.

"At least you spared my garden. I'm rather fond of roses."

She groaned, attempting to fix her hair that had been mused from earlier, "Please don't try to be nice. It's making this worse."

Weiss eyed her, clearly amused, "I'm just being a host. Who knows the connections one could gain from simple kindnesses." She sipped her drink, "I wanted to check on the state of my guest. Feeling better?"

She could practically hear her sister mocking her for this whole thing later. "I'm fine Miss Schnee--"

"--Weiss." The heiress cut in, "Just Weiss."

Ruby felt herself wishing Blake would sweep in and help her save this awkward conversation. "Weiss." She amended, "I'm Ruby."

Weiss's eyes, which were unnaturally piercing, brightened, "Ah, a lovely name for a lovely lady in red. I'm sensing a theme."

The Huntress flushed at that, "And now you're flattering me after I've lost my dinner in front of you. Dare I ask, why?"

Weiss hummed, "I suppose it's strange. But I think it's only natural to get information from those who perceive you as a target."

Her blood went cold. "I'm...sorry, what do you mean by that?"

"Please," Her friendly disposition dropped now, being replaced with something Ruby couldn't quite read, "you stand out like a sore thumb. It's obvious you've never even worn heels, let alone attend a party like this. Be glad Father isn't the one to have cornered you."

It was then Ruby realized how isolated they were. She and Weiss seemed to be the only ones in this closed off area. "Ah damn it."

Weiss only chuckled, "Don't worry too much, I came to warn you is all."

"But why? You do know why I'm here right?"

"Of course I do. You're preparing to expose my Father for his crimes against Faunus workers and all his shady dealings with terrorist organizations."

"Nooo...?" Weiss gives her a look. "Okay fine, yes. Still doesn't explain why you haven't told your dad about me."

"Easy. I want the bastard to _choke_."

If she had been holding a drink, she'd have done a spit take, "I--you--what?" Ruby sputtered, "But you're his _daughter_ , the next in line...?" Was all she could say. It didn't make any sense.

"Which is exactly why I want him gone." Weiss said with a barely contained snarl, "My Father has done nothing but drag the Schnee name through the mud since his first day in power. I think it's fitting he drowneds with the disgusting business practices, if you can call them that, he brought into the company."

"That's...fair I guess."

"Hm, quite. Now, where's your partner?"

"How did you know?!"

Weiss smirked, "You just told me. Besides, it's common practice for Hunters to travel in pairs."

"...ah damn it. Again." Ruby felt her stomach churn. Stupid tasty fruity drinks. "Ugh, it really isn't my night."

"I'd say you're in luck, you have another ally instead of an enemy," Weiss looked towards the more crowded area, thoughtful. "Your partner must be more experienced, I haven't been able to spot anyone who stands out. Care to help?"

She sighed, "...yeah fine." She was in so much trouble.  
______________________________________________________

For Blake, this mission was going really well. Much better than she thought. She was able to make detailed notes on her area without interferences, and have a " _nice_ " (far too long) chat with Jacques himself. And while she would have much rather left his body in a nearby ditch, she was glad she had completed her mission.

Ruby had come to her a bit later, looking really nervous. It was a given since it was her first time on the field, so she wasn't expecting it to be anything more. "Uh, Blake, I have to tell you something. And you can't be mad...or tell Yang."

Now that was worrying. Either Ruby did something horribly embarrassing, or something that got them in trouble.

"So this is Blake."

Or both, apparently. "Weiss Schnee, a pleasure," She bowed her head in a greeting.

"Blake she knows," Ruby said, sounding almost in pain from admitting it.

The cat faunus nearly let her mask slip, "How the fu--ahem. Can we take this conversation away from prying ears?"

"Ones like yours?" Weiss quipped.

Blake bit her tongue until they were led to a little secluded area, a garden. It was most prominently filled with different colored roses. " _Ruby I swear to Oum--_ " She began, cutting herself off to breathe. She had to be the calm one in this,"--what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, I swear!"

"And this is where I step in," Weiss said, "It wasn't necessarily her fault. I just happen to be more observant than most of the guests at the moment."

Blake could believe that, all of the people she had run into had been at least tipsy. "And yet we haven't been arrested. Or thrown to the nearest Schnee Mine."

"Astute observation. I'm here to help you."

"Are you really?" She questioned, mentally preparing a method of escape. They'd have to kidnap Weiss to keep her from talking, or bribe her. How could you bribe someone who is next in line to basically have the global economy by the balls? "How can we trust you to keep quiet about this when we're gone, that you'll really help us?"

Weiss smiled, "Ah, a good question. I have a proposal for you, assuming you're willing to go to extreme lengths."

"What kind of lengths?" She asked more tensely than she'd have liked.

"I've had this plan sort of on the shelf for a while, but this is the perfect opportunity: a fake courting."

Both Ruby and Blake looked to each other. "I'm...sorry, I think I misheard you."

"Oh, I don't believe that," Weiss absent mindedly caressed on of the red roses, "Think about it. What other way for you to get an in with my family, and monitor me? A pretend courting would allow you all the access I can grant. Of course, I thought of a way to include both of you."

"And that would be...?" Ruby prompted.

"Simple, both of you compete for my hand."

Ruby briefly wondered if she'd still have this job for long. But, in for a penny, as they say, "We'll do it."

Blake didn't protest, only sighing, "Of course you manage to drag us into a big mess...what are we going to tell Ozpin?"

Ruby managed to give her a smile, but no ordinary one. It was one that meant they were either about to do something utterly stupid, or genius. There wasn't any in between. "We'll tell him the truth! We completed our mission, and got the cooperation of the Schnee heir."

Blake didn't get paid enough for this, "Twist my arm why don't you...fine, we'll do it. But if we're about to get busted Schnee--"

"I know, you'll leave me to the wolves." She set down her drink, holding out both her hands, "But that's fine. I belong with them anyway."

The simple shake of a hand sealed their agreement. Let the chaos begin.


End file.
